Mixed Emotions
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Response to three challenges...it's going to be a long fic!


**Susie and Jonesy skinny dipping**

**The boss going to hospital**

**A baby**

**The station desk**

**A brand new washing machine**

**A romantic night out between two Heelers**

**A long-lost family member turning up . . . to drop a bombshell**

**A drunken Amy**

**An Amy and Alex moment**

**A pool lounge**

**A vodka cruiser**

**A television**

**And . . . Tess returning**

**Title:** Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the heelers characters, or places, or things u recognise. However the Main Street Hotel and Sahara Adams belong to me!

**Summary:** A story about the struggles the heelers have to go through when unexpected guests arrive in town. This is a response to three challenges in one fic…hope you like it!

**Dedication:** To El, Blaire, Nat n Haylz! And to my princess Julie! Love you forever!

"What are you doing?" Amy asked when she saw Alex jumping around the mess room with one arm over his shoulder and the other one reaching up from behind.

"I'm trying to scratch my back. Its itchy right in the place I can't reach it." Alex replied and Amy laughed.

"Come here." Alex stopped dancing around and Amy reached out and scratched his back for him.

"Little lower." Alex said and Amy moved her hand down. "Ah that's the spot. Thanks." He sighed with relief.

"No problem. Any time." Amy smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she winked, then she walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a can of coke and opened it up.

"Is that the last one?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Jonesy's not going to be happy. He can't last very long without his coke fix."

"Well he's going to have to try. Because I'm not giving it up." She replied and skulled the whole can.

"Woo go Foxy." Alex laughed. Amy burped and then blushed a little. "That was some burp I'm impressed."

"Hey Alex was that you?" Jonesy asked when he walked in to the mess room.

"Ah…no believe it or not it was Amy."

"No way." Jonesy laughed. "Good one." He smiled.

"I've been hanging out with you guys too much. I'm starting to act like you." She laughed.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Alex smiled at her.

"In some ways, yes." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Never you mind. Come on Jones, we've got a case to solve." She threw the can across the room and it landed in the recycling bin, then she left the mess room.

"Have you noticed how much she has changed lately?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. She's actually…kinda cool."

"So the pool is being finished today." Jonesy changed the subject.

"Yes I know. I can't believe you convinced Susie to let us get one installed." Ales laughed.

"It wasn't that hard. I just mentioned skinny dipping and she was in." Jonesy laughed.

"Skinny dipping hey?" Alex laughed. "Just make sure you do it when I'm not home."

"Jonesy!" Amy called from the main office.

"I'd better get going. Amy's on some kind of freak work spree. She wants to solve as many cases as she can." Jonesy laughed and left the room.

"She really has changed a lot." Alex thought to himself and he went to the cupboard and pulled out the tin of biscuits.

"So are you planning on joining us for our celebratory BBQ tonight?"

"What are you celebrating?"

"The new pool." Jonesy smirked.

"Sure, why not. It should be fun. I haven't been to a pool party in ages." Amy smiled as they drove back towards the station.

"Awesome. I'll let Susie know."

"Great. Did you need me to bring anything with me?"

"Maybe some alcohol or something, and a salad." Jonesy suggested. "I'm not sure, Susie's organising everything. We're just getting the beer." Jonesy laughed.

"Beer, good times." Amy laughed as they pulled the car into the station. "Sounds like it's going to be some party."

"Yeah I'm just glad none of us have work tomorrow." Jonesy replied.

"That is a plus." Amy replied.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Alex smiled. "Find anything exciting?"

"Not really." Jonesy replied.

"Great. That means you can work on your paperwork."

"Oh great fun." Jonesy replied and he headed in with Amy to the CI office.

"So I was thinking, now that we've got the pool installed you might want to take me up on that offer of skinny dipping." Jonesy whispered in Susie's ear. They were standing in the mess room at the sink and Jonesy had his arm around her.

"Jonesy not now." Susie giggled.

"Hey lovebirds." Alex walked into the mess room and laughed as Jonesy stepped backwards suddenly, tripping over his feet and falling to the floor.

"Good one Grasshopper." Alex laughed again.

Susie turned around, took one look at him and cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny. It looks like I wet myself."

"Maybe next time you should get to the toilet on time." Alex laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Jonesy sat up and ignored their laughing. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and he walked out to the main station and through to his and Amy's office.

Later that night Amy arrived at Susie, Jonesy and Alex's place and knocked on the door. She could hear loud music coming from the backyard and a heap of cheering and singing.

"Come on in." Alex answered the door in a pair of board shorts.

"Nice shorts." Amy smiled.

"Thanks. Yours are nice too." Amy was wearing a pair of brown board shorts with blue flowers on them and she was wearing a brown bikini top with a blue, see through top as well.

"Come on through, I see you brought alcohol."

"Indeed I did." Amy replied with a smirk. She was holding a bag of clothes in one hand and a four pack of vodka cruisers in the other.

"Welcome, welcome." Susie cried and hugged Amy when she walked out the back.

"Hey." Amy replied.

"You brought Cruisers!' Susie cried.

"Yes, yes I did." Amy replied. "So where's everyone else?"

"Well Joss and Kelly are coming over after they've finished work." Susie replied. "The Boss isn't coming, and I'm not sure whether or not anyone else is going to make it."

"Amy welcome to the party!" Jonesy called from the pool.

"Looks like the party has already started." Amy laughed.

"Sure has. Now get your gear off and jump in!" Alex cried and he ran up and jumped into the pool. Amy laughed, put her stuff down then jumped in after him.

"Whoa Amy, slow down." Alex laughed as Amy chugged down her last cruiser. Alex and Amy were inside, Susie was sitting by the pool and Jonesy was in the kitchen.

"No way. I'm having fun." She replied and she started twirling around and dancing to the music.

"Go Amy!" Susie cried and Amy kept dancing.

"Look out!" Alex called, but it was too late. Amy tripped over her own feet and flew forwards, straight into the television. CRASH!

"Amy are you alright?" Alex rushed over to her. He bent over and when he saw her face she was laughing.

"Amy?" He looked confused.

"Man that was FUN. Can I do it again?"

"No!" Jonesy cried. "You wrecked my TV!" He shouted.

"It's okay Jonesy. It's just a TV. It can be replaced." Susie was laughing.

"Amy are you okay?" Alex helped her up.

"I'm fine I just…need to sit down for a while." She wandered outside and collapsed on one of the pool lounges.

"Is she alright?" Susie asked, turning to face Amy.

"She's fine. She's passed out." Alex replied. "Man I've never seen anyone drink so much beer."

"So that's where all my beer went." Jonesy laughed.

"I'm going to take her into the bedroom, and then I'm going to get to sleep. I've got work tomorrow."

"Righto. Night Alex."

"Night guys." Alex picked Amy up and carried her inside. Jonesy sat beside Susie at the edge of the pool.

"Hey, now that we're alone…maybe we could go skinny dipping?"

"Maybe we should." Susie winked.

"So you really want to?"

"Sure. Close your eyes."

"What?"  
"Close your eyes."

"Okay…" Jonesy closed his eyes. Two seconds later he heard a splash and opened his eyes. Susie was in the middle of the pool, her head the only thing above the water.

"What are you waiting for?" She cried. Jonesy smirked and started stripping off. Then he jumped into the pool.

"Nice equipment." Susie winked again.

"So…" Jonesy swam over to Susie.

"So…" She replied.

They started swimming in circles around each other.

"Well…this is nice." Susie smiled.

"Yeah it is." Jonesy replied.

"Hey let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Hmm…well I don't know. Something fun."

"Alright. What game is fun?"

"Well we could play 10 questions."

"And how do we play that?"

"Well it's like 20 questions, but shorter. I ask you a question and then you ask me one. And we keep going until we've asked 5 questions each."

"Sounds fun. Okay you go first."

"Hmm…okay how many times have you been skinny dipping?" Susie asked.

"Including tonight…once." Jonesy replied.

"No way. I don't believe that." Susie scoffed.

"It's true. I never did fancy anyone enough to go skinny dipping."

"So does that mean you fancy me?"

"Only one question at a time. My turn."

"Okay fine."

"So, how many blokes have you been out with?"

"Well that's a hard one. In high school alone there was…50, and then there was uni and the guys at the academy…and Brad…"

"Okay you can stop now." Jonesy laughed.

"Right. My turn. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Seventeen."

"That's not that bad."

"You?"

"Nineteen." Susie replied with a smirk.

"Nineteen huh?"

"You sound disappointed."

"No not at all. It's just most girls I knew in high school were having sex before they were sixteen."

"Well I'm not like most girls." Susie replied. "Okay this one is a hard one…who was the first girl you kissed?"

"Well actually it was my cousin." Jonesy blushed a little bit.

"Your _cousin_?"

"Yes my cousin. I was only seven and we were in my Aunt's wedding. We were walking down the aisle and I kissed her on the cheek."

"Aww that's so cute." Susie teased him. "But it was your cousin."

"You asked so I told you." He replied. "Who was the first person you kissed?"

"You can't ask me the same question. Think of something different."

"Okay fine…I can't think of anything. Just answer the question and I'll think of something for the next one."

"Alright. The first person I ever kissed was my best friend Jackie."

"The first person you kissed was female?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she is." Jonesy had a shocked look on his face so Susie explained. "We were both fifteen. Neither one of us had ever been kissed before and we wanted to see what the big deal was. So we kissed. If you ask me there was no big deal. It was actually a really bad experience."

"Wow. I won't be able to get the image of you kissing another female out of my head now."

"Don't get any ideas it was just a once off thing."

"So, you've still got another question."

"Two actually."

"Okay. Fire away." There was silence for a minute while Susie thought.

"Do you love me?" She suddenly said.

"Yes I do." He didn't hesitate with the answer. "I love you so much."

"So are you going to ask me a question or what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"No way!" Susie cried jokingly.

"I'm going to anyway."

"I knew you would." She beamed and they leant in and kissed each other.

Well that's it for chapter one. The next chappie will have more challenges in it! Jess


End file.
